Carter's Birthday
by Commander Alice Shepard
Summary: A This Life Will be Better oneshot. Carter's turning six and Victoria wants it to be fun. Slightly failish, there is some Victoria and Adam fluff : Also, this happens before the events of the chapter 'Go To Hell,Jack', so Victoria is uninjured.


Carter seemed to be in an even better mood then usual when he came over on Wednesday.

When I pointed it out, he nodded happily. "*My Birthday is on Friday! I'm going to be six!" He clicked,grinning.

"*Ah,Really? Awesome! Are you doing anything special with Adam?"I asked, tilting my head to one side slightly as I started to plan. I wasn't planning anything evil,mind you. I was planning something...something fun.

"*No,not really...he said we would probably just hang out like we always do." Carter replied.

"*Ah,I see...why don't you come here,then? We could hang out together" I said with a smile. Carter seemed to like that, and Adam did too when I mentioned it to him. I didn't mention about having a small party, but I know Adam knew I was planning something. He didn't say anything though, and I put the plan into motion as soon as they had headed back to D-9 to make curfew. I had to call a few people, and plan out a birthday cake, as well as decorations and other treats. I was planning for an hour or so, before I ended up falling asleep on the couch, still in my clothes and a pencil holding my hair up.

"Ouch...that wasn't very smart..."I muttered as I slowly sat up, moving the pencil from the spot where it was jabbing me in my neck. "Next time,I'm going to bed sooner.."I said with a slight laugh. I was kind of a mess, but a shower and a few minutes in front of the mirror fixed that. Once I was dressed and out the door, the plans for the party tucked in my bag, I smiled to myself. ~I hope he likes this...but I half know he will enjoy it~ I though, keeping my smile as I entered work, and went to my desk.

I had to wait until my lunch break, but as soon as I had time, I pulled a lunch from home out along with the notebook full of notes out. I used my cell phone to call the bakery, making sure that it would be ready for Friday after work. Thankfully, I got off work about half an hour before the bakery closed, so I would be able to pick it up. As soon as I got off the phone, Susan came over to hesitantly ask me something about paper work, and it was back to work.

I stopped at the store on my way home, and got not only decorations, but food,drink, and to finish it off, a birthday gift. He had said he had wanted something soft and hugable, so I got him a really cute dog plushy. I had a feeling he would like it, since it looked like a dog he said he liked from when he looked through a book from my bookcase. ~Everything's going good so far...let's hope nothing goes wrong...~ I though,smiling as I headed towards my apartment, carefully balancing the bags.

"Hey V! What's with all the bags?" Tyler asked, walking towards the apartment in my direction. Without even saying anything, he took a few of the bags of food. "Planning something special?" He said, looking at me with a knowing smile. With a soft laugh, I replied "Yea, I'm planning a party for Carter...it's his birthday on Friday." "Really? Awesome! Am I invited?" he asked, laughing softly as we headed up the stairs. "Yea, I left you message last night...I guess you haven't got it yet." I replied.

Once we reached my apartment, he opened the door for me and helped me put everything away. We chatted for a bit, and he stayed even after Carter arrived, with me translating as always.

Friday was kind of a blur. I had to pick up the cake and get it home, decorate, change out of my work clothes into a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt Adam had said he liked, making sure to wear my key necklace as always. I pulled my hair up, so only my bangs were free of the ponytail, and got to work, making sure to finish decorating and setting out the food and drink before I got changed.

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. Carter was extremely happy, and had hugged me quite a few times already. Adam had been surprised, but he had hugged me tight. We were sitting on the couch right now, with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me, resting gently on my waist. It was extremely comfortable, and we talked with everyone else from there. Everyone was scattered, some sitting on the floor,some on the chairs, though no one sat on the table, since it was cluttered with bowls of chips and such,and our drinks. Carter had opened his gifts, and he was still hugging the stuffed toy.

"*Thank you, Tori! I love it!" He said happily, smiling as he looked over at us. I smiled back, but didn't move from my spot on the couch. "*Your welcome,Carter." I replied. I could tell he wanted to hug me, but he made no move to do so. Much as I hated thinking it, I was actually kind of happy he didn't. I was happy...and comfy...sitting here with Adam. I guess I was a little to comfy, because I blinked and everyone had left,except Adam. He saw I was awake, and he smiled.

"*oh..sorry...how long was I out?" I clicked sleepily, "*Not to long...only about half an hour." He replied, shifting his arm slightly so I could move if I wished to. I didn't though...not really,that is. All I did was shift to look up at him better. "*I'm guessing everyone else went home,then?"

He nodded "*Ty walked Carter downstairs and over to D-9 to make sure he'd be safe..."

"*Why didn't you go home,then?" I asked, a bit more awake and curious now.

Adam was silent for a little bit, but eventually said "*...I wanted to be with you..." I will admit, I blushed fiercely...thanks to the darkness of the room,though, I was hoping he wouldn't see. As always,I was wrong. He chuckled lightly, but I could sense a blush in his tone, and gently moved his hand to trace my cheeks, leaving small cool trails on my fiery skin.

"*I'm glad you stayed..."


End file.
